The invention relates to power generating apparatus and particularly to power generating apparatus which is urged axially in a reciprocating manner to generate an electromagnetic force. The prior art includes a variety of apparatus such as linear induction motors. Such apparatus while having a general similarity to the present invention does not show or suggest the apparatus in accordance with the present invention.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to maintain and operate.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be reliable in operation.